


【Jager×你】当他说我爱你的时候

by Violasgarden



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violasgarden/pseuds/Violasgarden
Summary: 没写完的耶格





	【Jager×你】当他说我爱你的时候

　　他并没有来得及拯救你糟糕的心情。  
　　客厅里没有开灯。他在空调机运作的机械白噪音中走进来，穿着他的黑色连帽卫衣和深蓝色的牛仔裤。你坐在沙发上吃一块夹着奶油奶酪和三块切半奥利奥的巧克力面包，雪白的奶油沾在你的嘴角，奥利奥甜腻的夹心让你的牙齿感到一点不适，但你还没来得及喝一口热得有点烫口的红茶，他就砰的一声关上了门。  
　　“亲爱的！”他扑了过来，挂在他身上的那个巨大行李包落在地上沉闷地响了一声。你朝茶杯伸出手，伸直的食指没有碰到玻璃杯的把手，他就像只见到主人的大狗一样朝你扑来。他突然压在你身上，你甚至都没有反应过来，吃掉了头尾的巧克力面包还握在手里，你故意把头尾吃掉并留下了中间部分，因为那儿的奶油最多。现在你不得不一边和他接吻一边举起拿着面包的那只手，以防奶油和饼干碎屑把沙发弄脏，但你却不得不把注意力更多地放在他到处乱摸的手和他那几乎让你被揉碎吞没的亲吻里。  
　　“你尝起来真好。”亲吻结束之后他在你耳边低声评论道，还握住你的手腕强迫你给他喂了一口面包，他一口就把剩下的那块面包咬进了嘴里，奶油溢出他吻过你的嘴唇。  
　　“你什么时候回来的？”你问了一个蠢问题，但你还是问了。他顺从地松开你的手，好让你抱住他的脖子。你们上一次见面的时候春天的花还没有开，如今他拥抱你的时候树叶都开始飘落了。  
　　“三天之前。”他吞下面包之后答道，然后抱着你翻了个身，让你坐在他腿上。他还伸出手去拿你的茶杯喝了一口热茶，嘴里甜腻的奶油和巧克力让他有点不舒服，不过补充长途跋涉之后的肚腹和体力还是很不错的选择，然后他笑着说：“然后我看到你在社交软件里抱怨女孩子的例假，所以我就在叔叔家待了几天，怎么样？”  
　　“Marius！去你的！”你恼火地用手肘去戳他，在他大笑着挡开之后又试图挣脱他的手臂，用脚蹬他，都无济于事。他笑着收紧手臂让你动弹不得，他笑着的时候把脸靠在你的脖子旁边，黑发落在他的手臂上。你在机场送他走的时候毫不吝啬自己不舍的拥抱和亲吻，他不记得那个时候你的头发长度了，现在那些黑色长发已经到腰，已经可以拧成松垮的辫子垂落在胸前，也可以像某件黑色的短丝绸上衣一样遮挡你的身体。他在某次午睡的时候梦见过那个样子，你在昏暗的房间里坐在床上回头看着他，你双手抱在胸前，垂落的长发里明亮双眼和灰色肩带若隐若现，唇色就像吃到一半又从嘴里拿出来的水蜜桃味棒棒糖。  
　　然后他洗了一个时间不太正常的热水澡。  
　　去他的，想这些干什么。Marius对自己说。  
　　笑意深入他眼睛深处的深潭，涟漪又把这由衷的愉悦送到嘴角和眼眉。他低下头在你耳边说：“我爱你宝贝儿，我想你想得快要死了。”  
　　然后他把你抱起来走向卧室，他根本就不看路，他在看你，他还在笑，而且嘴上不停地问你说最近过得怎么样？然后靠得越来越近，在拧开卧室门把手的时候丝毫不加掩饰地凑近来吻你，嘴唇相贴的时候他说话的尾音湮灭在一个亲吻里，在嘴唇和舌头之间变得模糊不清。  
　　那个让你为了一份资料徒步越过半个学校的混蛋和对稿子挑三拣四让你想朝他的脸竖中指的家伙闪过你的脑子，然后就是夹着奶油和奥利奥的巧克力面包和热腾腾不加糖的红茶，是的，你过得不怎么样，但没关系，你挺得住。然后就是Marius，上帝啊，他是天使吗？不是，他是你的男朋友，你的未婚夫，你的爱人。  
　　他用脚踢上门，然后把你放在床上。你的手像生了刺的植物种子一样勾住他的衣服，但是他站起来用力扯上了窗帘。他转身看着你，他还是偶尔会想起那个令他喉咙发干思维凝滞的梦，你现在穿着大号T恤和牛仔短裤坐在床上，在他眼里你就跟桌上的一顿美餐没什么区别。  
　　没关系，他会得到那个梦，那些覆盖身体的长发，还有那让他想用力咬碎的嘴唇。他还想给你一切，有着美丽颜色的口红，糖果，巧克力和饼干，他自己，一个刺激又美好的夜晚，或者别的，或者他能够或者不能够给予的。窗帘拉上的一瞬间，他快要被无数个轻飘飘的愿望撑满了。  
　　他还是回到你身边，他脱掉靴子之后被你翻身压在底下，你坐在他腰上，双手抱住他的脖子，双腿放在他身体两边。他表现得有轻微的抗拒，但也不过是用手肘撑起上身然后靠在床头而已。你现在正闭着眼睛吻他，大脑昏沉的原因大概是缺氧，还有他掀起你后背衣服的那双手。他手上的茧子在背上摩挲的触感让你急不可耐地咬住他的嘴唇，他解开内衣扣子的手指灵活得像是在对付运行的机械，他往前抚摸揉捏的手指直接让你仰起头张开嘴发出一声叹气般的喘息。他笑着咬了你的下巴，然后双手往上抬，帮你脱掉上衣。  
　　失去一层遮蔽马上就让你开始感到不安，你缩在他身上，他开始拧开你牛仔短裤上的纽扣，他把手伸进那短裤之后你终于攥紧他胸前的衣服并发出一声脆生生的叫喊。被他捏在手里就像一只从巢穴里失足掉落的幼雀，陷入你腿间深处的那根手指让你颤抖着往他怀里拱。你看不清他的脸，他应该是笑着的，眼里烧着火，低头故作温柔和安抚的吻你的头发，事实上恨不得用爪子把你撕成两半。  
　　及腰长发散落在赤裸的肩膀和后背，你紧紧抓住他的手腕，不远的地方散发出来的热和湿开始让你觉得羞耻，咫尺之外就是男人结实的身体，他散发出带着熟悉气味的温暖，久旱的地界上空乌云密布，你慢慢地舒展蜷缩在一起的身体，握住他手腕的五指慢慢脱力，他伏在你耳边笑：“别这么快，小宝贝儿。”  
　　他把手收了回去，你在那轻微的晕眩中被他放在床上，渴欲但是连手指头都不敢动一下。他双膝卡在你腰肢两旁，然后支起上身拎住后衣领剥去上衣，你看着他腰腹和手臂的时候连思考都不会了，他高大又强壮，压在你身上时散发出来的气势让你动弹不得。他低下头去解开皮带，连扣子的响声都能让你喘不过气来。他那攀附着静脉血管的双手，他指尖崩开的皮带扣子，他的腰腹下端被牛仔裤包裹，他扯开裤头上的金属拉链，你能看到没入布料的人鱼线。肌肉都绷紧了散发出雄性的热度和气味。  
　　“来吧。”他说话用的气音，散在耳边满满的都是撩拨和急不可耐。你艰难地吞咽了一下，他贴在你肩膀上的嘴唇几乎令你放弃理智思考，但你还是用掌根推了他的肩膀，骨头肌肉和皮肤都是热的。  
　　“Marius——”你说话的声音在颤抖，最后带一个喘息。他抬起头来故作无辜地看着你，手却迅速往下摸到膝弯并用力握住，他一只手撑在枕头上，你只要扭头就可以看到他手臂上的青筋和血管，现在也紧绷着。  
　　“嗯？”他额头浮上一层热汗，他托起你的膝盖并把你拖向他，你在滚热沸腾的渴望里艰难地抓住一丝清醒的神智，说话断断续续。别这样，在床头柜里，你不能——  
　　他置若罔闻，身下已经陷了进去，只那一点点就让你马上连话都说不出来了，你僵直了脊背和颈椎。他像垂死的兽一样伏在你身上，他在你耳边混乱而快速地说：“就这一次，亲爱的，小宝贝儿求你了——”  
　　他突然又像是在确认什么一样退了出去，你伸腿勾住他的后腰，他就又顶了进来。你躺在他身下开始轻声哭着说不，他却毫不理会，他搂住你，舔吻你的锁骨和肩膀，忍得眼圈都要红了。  
　　“亲爱的——”他居然还在说话，他慢慢开始用牙齿咬你的肩膀，“会不舒服，我讨厌那些橡胶——”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
